


Secret Handshake

by pretty_rekless



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Porn Watching, tananoya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_rekless/pseuds/pretty_rekless
Summary: Ryu discovered something while strolling along the internet that he has to show Noya. Neither expected what came next...





	Secret Handshake

After a particularly grueling practice, Nishinoya just wanted to hit the showers, crack some jokes, and chow down on meat buns before heading home to relax and play video games. All went as planned until his best friend had asked him to hang back.

“What’s up?” He inquired the moment they were alone, bouncing from one foot to another, anxious to get home.

A look of pure mischief and excitement flashed in Ryu’s eyes. “I found something that I _have to_ show you,” he urgently whispered.

Noya visibly perked up, leaning into his friend as anticipation bubbled in his chest, “What is it?!”

“Not here,” Ryu shook his head, conscientiously checking around them to make sure the coast was clear.

“Ooookay, so I’ll come over to your house on Friday then?” The brunet deduced, _really_ wanting to know what had his friend all worked up like this.

“No, no. I don’t need Saeko bothering us. Can we go to your place?”

“Yeah, sure!” Honestly, he’d agree to anything at this point just to find out. Whatever it was had to be _good,_ and he was freaking _pumped._

“Your parents won’t come upstairs, right?”

That question got his attention; he quirked one eyebrow up, “Ryu, what’re you gonna show me?”

A few teammates littered by, bolting Ryu into an upright position while laughing his big, boisterous laugh, “Ha ha ha! Just trust me, Yuu!”

-x-

Exhilaration and a _little_ bit of concern ate away at Noya for the last three days; he’d even tried texting his best friend about today, but Ryu had refused to budge. So, when the doorbell rang at 8pm sharp, Noya flew down the stairs and swung the door open, practically yanking his best friend inside.

Fortunately, his friend seemed equally as eager, briefly shouting a ‘hello’ at the brunet’s parents before taking the stairs two at a time. Once making it to the safety of his room, the brunet rounded on his friend, jabbing him with two fingers in his chest, “Spill, Ryu.”

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to show you?”

“Ooooo,” the brunet rubbed his hands together while bouncing on the balls of his feet, “This must be _good_.”

Ryu’s rare stern voice made an appearance. “Yuu, I’m serious… Secret handshake?”

“We haven’t done that since you stole the third year’s clothes while they were bathing and blamed it on Nekoma!” Noya exclaimed, genuine shock baring itself on his features.

“I _know_!” Ryu responded exasperatedly. “Now will you do it?”

A fire sparked in Noya’s large chocolate eyes as he shot his hand out for their secret handshake that they’d never, _ever_ broken, ready to agree to _whatever_ just so he could finally see what had his friend _this_ serious.

Ryu grasped his hand firmly, beginning their routine- _Up, down, left, left, turn, right, right, double high five, double low five, down, up_. And that was that.

After satisfied with their promise, Ryu situated himself on the bed and backed his body up against the wall for support. With intent-filled eyes, he opened his laptop and typed away feverishly, mumbling, “Come on, where is it, where is it… Ah ha!” He thrusted his laptop across the bed in the brunet’s direction, immediately sitting taller and puffing out his chest to showcase his pride.

“Ryu!” Noya gasped, grabbing the computer and bringing the screen up to his nose. “It looks just like…” _Kiyoko-san._ The woman on the screen had shimmering raven hair, flawless pale skin, and rectangular-spectacles perched on her petite nose. Her stunning grey eyes were lined with long, curled lashes that _almost_ distracted Noya from her risqué ensemble. “ _Wow,_ ” he breathed out, completely captivated by the Kiyoko lookalike.

“I _know_ … wanna watch it?” Ryu asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yes!” The brunet beamed in return, immediately getting comfortable on his bed while Ryu did the same, placing the laptop between them by their feet.

The cursor on the screen hovered the ‘play’ button and just as Ryu moved forward to click it, Noya suddenly shot off the bed. “ _Wait!”_ He yelled in a harsh whisper, stunning his friend completely.

The brunet quickly bounced over to his closet, sliding it open and pulling out a box fan. He plugged it in and placed it right in front of the bedroom door, switching it on and welcoming the loud humming noise.

Noya stood proud with his hands on his hips. “Muffles out the noise,” he informed triumphantly.

“Smart, Noya-san,” Ryu praised, beckoning him back to the bed.

The brunet obliged, scrambling impatiently across the comforter and plopping down next to his best friend against the wall. The moment they were situated contently, _again_ , Ryu threw Noya a look that said ‘ _Ready?’_ to which the brunet responded with a vigorous nod.

Upon pressing play, both pairs of eyes grew impossibly wide as they watched the Kiyoko doppelganger enter the screen with lacy periwinkle lingerie that hugged every curve. Both mouths fell in unison as she sauntered with absolute grace in 5-inch stilettos. _If looks could kill…_ Noya thought to himself while wiping his chin to ensure drool hadn’t fallen.

The ravenette teased and taunted her partner by removing each article of clothing slowly, letting the man and both teens drink her in. She said nothing as she popped open her front-clasping bra, swishing her sleek, ebony locks back over her shoulders. Noya didn’t understand how bare collarbones could appeal to him so much, but there he was, involuntarily leaning closer just to get a better look at the prominent bones.

Ryu audibly swallowed next to him, reminding him that he wasn’t alone while viewing this, so he resituated himself and tried his damndest to stay still. He wasn’t the only one having difficulty- Ryu squirmed next to him, inhaling sharp breaths every time the Kiyoko impersonator did something extremely lewd.  

After ten minutes of the ravenette casually eye-fucking the camera while simultaneously getting screwed into oblivion, both friends were fidgeting, not giving a single damn about the obvious bulges in their pants. They couldn’t deny their hard-ons for Kiyoko-san, and finding something like _this…_ well, it was complete and utter _gold_.

The brunet almost felt bad for watching something so racy with a woman who looked exactly like the one he fawned over each day, like it somehow ruined her purity. But all guilt flew from his gut the moment the doppelganger straddled her partner and rode his dick like a champ.  Noya didn’t know how much more he could handle without relieving the pressure; he’d never gone this long without _handling_ an erection before.  

He cleared his throat while intense depths still focused on the screen, “You uh…” _hard? Horny?_ Noya completed in his head.

“… yeah,” his best friend answered the unfinished question, wiping the back of his hand across his visibly damp forehead.

Both teens were struggling, and Noya didn’t really think about the next words that came from his mouth; he only thought about easing the tension. “You wanna…”

“…Yeah,” Ryu agreed.

They immediately pushed their hands beneath the waistbands of their shorts, sighing with the relief of pressure as they gripped their aching members. They languidly slid their hands up and down, masturbating while fully _enjoying_ the show.

They remained as private as they could, holding in their low moans and hiding their cocks inside their gym shorts. But as time ticked on, Noya felt the heat creeping up each of his limbs and it became increasingly harder to stifle his groans. Even though they were sitting next to each other while watching porn and getting off, he thought moaning aloud would add an extra awkwardness to it. So, he quickly pulled the bottom of his shirt up to his mouth, biting hard to prevent any sound.

Of course, that didn’t really work as a small whimper escaped his throat when the ravenette flicked her pupil-blown depths up at the camera while sucking her partner’s cock. At that, Noya pushed down his shorts, springing his member free, genuinely giving zero fucks about their predicament. Ryu followed swiftly in suit, clearly waiting for the moment to get rid of his own constraints, and sucked in a harsh breath at the sudden rush of air hitting his sensitive erection.

Ryu’s groans were subtle- just low, guttural growls and grunts as he squeezed with each twist of his hand. Noya on the other hand was losing it- back arching off the wall while high-pitched whimpers sounded from his throat.

The brunet peeked one eye at his friend while darkened blue-grey depths slid across his writhing frame. “Sorry,” Ryu rasped, flicking his eyes back to the porn.

“It’s fine…” Noya barely whispered in return, biting his lip to keep from moaning the answer. He’d never realized just how vocal he was until now while he masturbated in the same room as someone else, comparing their reactions.  

The pleasurable agony continued as both their gazes kept _accidentally_ drifting to one another just to jerk their attention away. The brunet didn’t really understand what they were doing, only that they were horny, and their own hands weren’t doing the trick anymore.

“This is stupid,” he finally said as he slowed down his pace, boldly focusing his attention on his friend. “What if I touch you and you touch me?”

“We can’t,” Ryu dismissed, unknowingly matching the brunet’s tempo.

“Says who?” Noya pressed.

“We’re straight.”

That they were, but honestly, Noya didn’t care about that right now. He just wanted to feel good- to experience the thrill of someone else’s hand wrapped tightly around his cock.   

“So? It doesn’t have to mean anything… I know you want to feel someone else’s hand as badly as I do.” The brunet couldn’t believe how desperate he was beginning to sound, but still he pushed, needing to find release and find it _soon._

“I… don’t know,” Ryu admitted with apparent hesitance, signaling Noya that he was close to winning.

“Come on, Ryu,” Noya egged, feeling his cock start to leak against his hand.  

“Fine,” Ryu conceded with a rushed breath. “But we have to shake on it.”

“We are so _not_ doing that right now.”

As if to prove Noya’s words wrong, Ryu stopped his maneuvers and held out his hand, waiting for their infamous secret handshake, but the brunet had other plans. He completely bypassed the outstretched hand, gripping Ryu’s cock firmly and catching him off guard.

“Ha-,” his friend breathed, clearly noticing the difference between their touches.

Noya grinned at his success, grabbing Ryu’s free hand and placing it on his own pulsing member, reveling in the warm sensation. The hand cautiously wrapped around him, tightening and sliding experimentally up and down. Noya relaxed into the touch, letting every moan he tried to stifle before sound unabashedly from his throat.

Ryu let his previous hesitation go as well, thrusting into the brunet’s hand while his own throaty groans grew louder. They both continued fucking into each other’s grasps in an identical rhythm, not really paying attention to the porn still playing on the laptop.

Although it definitely alleviated some tension, Noya was growing impatient all over again, desiring something _more._ He wanted, _needed_ , more than just a hand working him in a slow, tormenting tempo.

The brunet withdrew his hand, receiving a frustrated growl from Ryu, “What the hell, Noya?”

“I wanna try something,” he stated and before he lost his nerve, he swung a leg over Ryu.

“Woah,” Ryu blew out as Noya straddled him, loudly groaning, ‘ _Ah fuck’_ when their cocks slid together.

The brunet’s hand flew to cover his friend’s mouth as he muttered with a devious smirk, “Fan doesn’t block out _that_ much noise.” He removed his hand, placing them both on Ryu’s shoulders for leverage.

“Then don’t surprise me like that!” His friend hissed, shooting him an aggressive face.

Noya responded with a hard rock of his hips, chuckling lowly as Ryu’s face faltered.

Perhaps he was liking this a little too much, relishing in each glide of their dripping cocks as satisfied moans fled from his lips. They had completely given up on the porn that could barely be heard in the background as they humped against each other eagerly, groaning in displeasure every time their cocks missed the other.

“Grab- _ah_ – them, Ryu,” Noya desperately ordered, throwing his head back in sheer pleasure the moment he felt a strong hand wrap around both erections.

They flushed together perfectly, their sweet slick gliding them into a burning build as the brunet thrusted fervently. Forcing his eyes open, Noya watched Ryu watch him, waiting for the moment their gaze would lock to send him to his climax. Sharp, darkened eyes met his lustful brown, and neither stopped what came next.

Both closed the remaining distance in haste, smashing their mouths together as their tongues danced wildly. The taste of each other sent them both into overdrive, their mouths refusing to cease until the end of their orgasms. Ryu bit down on Noya’s lip as he grunted through his last remaining pumps, causing a lecherous whine from the brunet.

Their shallow breathing slowed as Noya limped against his friend’s frame, resting his forehead on the broad shoulder. They stayed like that until they finally came down from their highs, neither one uttering a single word.

The brunet silently climbed off as both teens removed their shirts to clean up the mess, tossing them to the floor once satisified. Ryu closed his laptop, instantly cutting off the remainder of the video they’d forgotten about and asked, “We gonna talk about it?”

“Nope,” Noya responded briskly. 

“Handshake?”

“Yep.”

 _Up, down, left, left, turn, right, right, double high five, double low five, down, up_. And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Me to me: Why would Tanaka and Noya even hook up?  
> My brain: RYU FINDS A PORNSTAR THAT LOOKS LIKE KIYOKO AND KNOWS HIS BEST MATE IS GONNA WANNA SEE IT AND THEN BOOM SMUT. 
> 
> Annnnnd that's how this lil thing happened (No but seriously that's literally how this happened) XD BTW that definitely wasn't their last time... :P 
> 
> Feel free to comment! I love talking with readers <3  
> 


End file.
